


The Great Gilt-Edged Glory Evening

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://magnetic-pole.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://magnetic-pole.livejournal.com/"><strong>magnetic_pole</strong></a> who requested "no het" whatsoever. I hope you like it. Beta-ed by <a href="http://aunty-marion.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://aunty-marion.livejournal.com/"><strong>aunty_marion</strong></a> who also pummelled my punctuation into submission and for that I am very grateful. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you find one, please point it out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Great Gilt-Edged Glory Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://magnetic-pole.livejournal.com/profile)[**magnetic_pole**](http://magnetic-pole.livejournal.com/) who requested "no het" whatsoever. I hope you like it. Beta-ed by [](http://aunty-marion.livejournal.com/profile)[**aunty_marion**](http://aunty-marion.livejournal.com/) who also pummelled my punctuation into submission and for that I am very grateful. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you find one, please point it out.

  
"Oh good grief, Granger, it's just dinner."

"Just dinner! Says the girl who wouldn't come and meet my family for months, even when we moved in together. I'd have thought you'd have known all about being scared of ridiculously simple social occasions."

"I was not scared of meeting your parents. I just have an aversion ... to all things Muggle."

"Strangely, not to Muggle alcohol. Odd how that works, isn't it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and, folding the newspaper in half, carried on: "Anyway, my reluctance to attend this dinner is not about being scared. It's a protest."

Pansy snorted, stood up and draped her arms around Hermione's neck. "A protest? Against what? The use of house elves? The infernal fireworks that always end these events or because you'll have to be civil to lots and lots of Slytherins?"

"Against not getting to spend one of our _rare_ evenings alone. Against the fact I will instead have to spend it in a draughty hall listening to long speeches and having events that were merely part of our existence blown out of proportion. Also, I do not feel up to smiling at bloody Colin Creevey that much."

"Aww, such a romantic. Come on, Granger, take me to bed and remind me why I am about to send Hera back with a polite refusal and thus turn down an opportunity to wear that glorious green dress I bought."

\--

  
"Luna, you're thinking again. What is it now?"

Luna turned to smile at Ginny. "Pull the covers up a bit and I'll tell you."

"Up? But if I pull them up then I won't be able to watch you squirm as I do this ..."

Luna giggled as Ginny ran her hand lightly up and down her side, raising goosebumps as she went. "I was thinking about this invitation."

"Which one?" Ginny asked distractedly as Luna's hand worked its way down her thigh and started to caress the soft skin on the inside of her knee. "The one to the Annual Carnivale for Snorklebucket Owners? Or the one that we keep ignoring?"

"That one. I've already replied to the Snorklebucket people reminding them that it is most unfair of them to expect both owners to leave the Snorkle's alone at this time of the year. They of all people should know that the March air can be lethal to them, unless a steady flow of conversation is kept up."

Ginny gasped. "How on earth do you manage to talk about things like that when your hand is doing, oh Merlin, that?"

"Talent, I imagine." Luna slid her hand up Ginny's thigh. "You're remarkably wet."

"Oh, really. I can't imagine why. Nothing to do with your hand being there, I don't suppose. Must be the thought of gilt edged invitations."

"I think you should stop talking." And with a quick flick of her wrist and a brush of her fingers Luna kept Ginny from making any coherent noises for quite a while.

\--

  
"Stop fidgeting dear, you look lovely." The mirror sounded impatient. "And if you haven't managed to get your hair to stay flat by now, you never will."

Harry nodded distractedly and ran his hand through his hair one more time.

"What time do we have to leave?" came the call from the other room.

"We're supposed to be there for half seven apparently. Something about pictures before dinner, and probably some damn interview. Then dinner is served at half past eight. You might want to grab a sandwich. I thought we'd get gone in about fifteen minutes if we want to go and pick up Nev and then Ginny and Luna. Nev won't be ready, and getting Luna out of the house is always ridiculously slow."

"Does that include time for a good ravaging? I'd forgotten just how nice you manage to look in formal dress, as opposed to the scruffy mess you are most of the time. I thought I was going to faint at Justin's wedding when you turned up in a tuxedo. As it was I spent the entire ceremony with a rather inconvenient stiffie, and I think McGonagall the Ghoulie thought it was a result of her."

"Draco," Harry said in a warning tone, "you know full well we don't have time for a ravaging. Plus if you make me come now, I'll have one drink and then fall asleep with my head on the table."

"Who said anything about you coming?" Draco raised an eyebrow and pressed Harry's hand to the bulge in his trousers. "Haven't you learned by now, Potter, that it's always all about me?'

"I think I keep forgetting, what with the turning to the side of light and all." Harry smirked as he pressed his hand a little more firmly onto Draco's erection and was rewarded with a gasp. "But we really have to be going now, so I'm sorry. This will just have to wait."

And calling out "Glorious Greenery" he stepped into the Floo.

\--

  
"Witches and wizards, we are gathered here today to commemorate the anniversary of the siege of Hogwarts. Five years ago the Death Eaters stormed this very castle and it was only thanks to our esteemed Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, that we are all here today to remember those who fell, and to celebrate them with these representatives of life and love. If you would all join me in a toast to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."

Harry stood amidst the applause, and tried very hard not to catch anyone's eye. "Thank you, Minister. I would however like to point out that in no way was it _my_ victory. That honour goes to everyone who fought their hardest against the forces that wished to destroy this world of which we are all so proud. I would therefore, like to rephrase the toast. To those who fought for a free world."

"Oooh, aren't we gracious," giggled Ginny as she poked Harry in the side and nearly caused him to spill his champagne. "How very noble of you."

"Thank you, Ginevra." Harry growled slightly and craned his neck. "Where are Hermione and Pansy? I know for a fact they got invited."

"I imagine they're in bed together, ignoring this horrible occasion. As I would be had Luna not managed to, ahem, convince me that we should attend."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Convince you. Right. Shagged you into submission sounds more likely."

"Possibly." Ginny smirked ever so slightly. "I take it that that isn't what happened in the Potter-Malfoy, or is it Malfoy-Potter, household? Draco is giving you a look that's fit to kill, and it can't all be because he's sat next to one of the Creevey brothers."

Harry laughed. "No. He's mad at me because he's got some unresolved sexual tension going on."

"Bastard. You're a bastard," Ginny said admiringly and winked at Draco who was glowering at Harry and pretending, badly, to be interested in whatever Creevey was saying.

"I'll make it up to him later." Harry waved brightly at Draco over the table and mouthed something obscene.

"Mr Potter," came the still terrifying tones of McGonagall, "I really don't think that behaviour is appropriate for such an occasion. Do you?"

"No Prof-Miner-Professor. Sorry." Harry looked contrite for about thirty seconds and once McGonagall had floated away muttering about the indecency of students in public places, resumed his activities.

Ginny laughed, took another flute of champagne off a tray held by a house elf, and stood up. "I'm off to find Luna and see if I can't suggest doing something slightly more fun than this. Possibly in the Gryffindor common room."

\--

  
Pansy disentangled her legs from the covers and stretched. "You're right. This was far more fun than any boring commemoration dinner. We should send details as a suggestion next time we get one of those blasted 'How can we improve your experience?' questionnaires."

"I don't think that detailing your fantastically nimble tongue and that little wrist flick thing will really endear us to the Minister. He is rather stuck in his boots." Hermione sat up and leaned over Pansy. "However, if we're going to write to them about it, perhaps we should get some practice in. Wouldn't do to detail a faulty plan, now, would it?"

"Well, I believe we started with us on top of the covers and your hand on my breast. Yep, that's right. Now move it down a smidgen and bring the other one up. Ah, I think you've got it. Remember the rest?"

Hermione lifted her head from the kisses she was feathering Pansy's neck with. "I'm remembering just fine, but I'm sure your hand was a lot lower than my ribs last time we did this."

"Oh you're right," Pansy said and began nibbling on Hermione's ear. "I think it was somewhere about here, wasn't it?" And with that she moved her hand down so she could flick her index finger slowly over Hermione's clit.

Hermione rolled over onto her back, and wrapping her arm around Pansy brought her over. "Oh God. I think that's right. And if I remember correctly, my hand was here." With that she brought her hand down so that her index and middle fingers could slip into Pansy's vagina, and her thumb could brush Pansy's clitoris. "That rings a bell."

"Shut up Granger," said Pansy breathlessly, and arched her back as Hermione increased the frequency and pressure with which she moved her thumb.

"Make me," Hermione gasped, as Pansy began to fuck her with three fingers and kept her index finger flicking restlessly.

"Fine. I will," smirked Pansy and started to kiss Hermione in earnest, matching the rhythm of their hands.

\--

  
"Potter, I hate you, with the force of a thousand fiery suns. Only someone from the supposed side of light would have made me sit through that entire dinner with such an enormous erection, whilst you made obscene comments over the table and flirted shamelessly with the Weasleyette."

"Oh, do be quiet, Malfoy." Harry laughed and shucked off his jacket. "You enjoyed it. I saw you flirting with Neville."

"We were talking about the correct way to keep roses in bloom, and stop trying to distract me by taking all your clothes off. I refuse to let it get in the way of my tirade."

"Tirade? Is that what this is? Because I thought you were just ogling me whilst remaining completely clothed." Harry draped his bow tie over the back of the sofa and, walking over to Draco, began to undo his shirt buttons. "Come on, I believe I have something to make up to you."

"Make up to me. Hah. As if one shag is going to make up for having to have a conversation with the Minister and Flitwick whilst trying to hide my lap under a napkin," Draco grumbled, but followed Harry into the bedroom. Where he found Harry lounging on the bed, pulling off his socks and otherwise naked.

"One shag? Who said anything about one shag? I'm completely sober but have tomorrow off work. As do you. We could shag all night and then wake up and shag some more. Would that please his lordship?" Harry pulled Draco down onto the bed and started to undo his cufflinks whilst dropping kisses up and down his neck. "Take your trousers off. It's a bit hard to give you a truly astounding blowjob whilst you're still dressed."

"Shirt off, trousers off. Give me a second and I won't even have any shoes on." Draco smiled slightly. "I even saved you the bother of trying to get my underwear down."

"Yes, I see. I also admire you for managing to have a conversation with McGonagall with no underwear on. I always thought she might be able to see through clothes when she was alive, and it seems even more likely now she's a ghost." Harry lifted himself up so he was directly above Draco and licked his way along Draco's collarbone. "You're still too bony, you know."

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool," Draco muttered and slipped his hand between their bodies so he could curl his fingers around Harry's cock. "Someone's eager."

"Shush, I'm trying to kiss you," Harry said, somewhat muffled, into Draco's mouth, "and you would be as well if you'd been listening to Ginny talk about just what Luna did to convince her to attend that dreadful event. I may only have eyes for you, but she's very graphic." And with that Harry stopped speaking and gasped slightly, as Draco began to slowly move his hand up and down, being careful to catch the spot under the head that caused Harry to squirm. "Okay, that's ridiculously wonderful, but unless you want me to come in the next nine seconds you might want to stop."

"Maybe I want you to come in the next nine seconds, Potter. It would be very entertaining after all. But you do owe me a blowjob, and you'd better make it spectacular." Draco released his grip on Harry's cock and lifted himself up onto the pillows so he could watch Harry move down his body. "I will never get tired of watching your face when you're thinking about blowing me. It was what you were thinking about when you got cornered by that frightful piece of baggage that Dean calls a girlfriend. It was hilarious. Your eyes glaze over slightly and I can tell that all you're thinking about is running your tongue up and down my cock until I'm screaming and bucking into your mouth."

"Anytime you want to stop talking, Malfoy, that's fine by me. This will all go a little better if you're not distracting me," Harry said as he shimmied down the bed to rest in between Draco's knees and bent his head to the glistening cock he was faced with. He ran one hand up and down the inside of Draco's thigh and placing his thumb and forefinger in a ring at the base, let Draco's cock slide over his tongue.

Draco flung his head back and put one hand on the back of Harry's head, giving in to the feeling of suction and the sight of Harry's red lips taking in more and more of his length. Harry never looked more beautiful or at home than when he was doing this, Draco thought, and then stopped thinking altogether when Harry began to press the flat of his tongue along the vein that ran the length of Draco's cock.

\--

  
"Good morning," said Pansy brightly as she tucked her chair into the table and reached for the ashtray. "How was the monstrous event?"

"Monstrous. Wise decision to stay at home. Sadly, one of the downsides of shagging 'esteemed Harry Potter' as he was called at one momentous point, is that you actually _have_ to attend. Pity that doesn't apply to famed strategists, hmmm," Draco said archly and leaned over to drop a kiss on Pansy's cheek.

"Ah, but the glory of being a strategist is that no one really expects you to be there. We're supposed to be holed up in our poky little flats coming up with ways to avoid such dreadful dinners." Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. "So how was it? Not too much reminiscing and ghastly speechmaking, I hope."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Draco's just bitter that you two stayed at home, and from the look of that bite mark shagged like bunnies, whilst he had to be nice to people. I think Ginny and Luna enjoyed it at least."

Draco slipped his arm over the back of Harry's chair, "They enjoyed it, Potter, because they escaped halfway through and went and shagged in the Gryffindor common room. I, on the other hand, spent the entire evening being nice to Colin bloody Creevey whilst you were sucked up to by numerous Ministry officials."

"You shouldn't be bitter. I sucked up to you later." Harry snickered and caught the eye of the waiter. "Four black coffees please, and four rounds of eggy bread."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to be late. We got delayed." Ginny dashed in and pulled two chairs up to the table. "How was the rest of the great gilt-edged glory evening? Get up to anything interesting after I left?"

"Make that six of both, please," Harry called over to the waiter. "Oh, so so. I chatted to Susan for a while, met Dean's new girlfriend. And then went home and made it all up to Mr sulky over here. You have fun?"

"Oh, it was brilliant, thank you," said Luna, as she leaned over to hand Hermione a book. "It's about the effect of magical fields on the growth patterns of the carnivorous Beiderbeast. I thought you'd find it interesting."

"Thank you, Luna. I'll have a look at it this evening. I was hoping you'd bring it, Neville said it was very interesting."

Pansy snorted. "Interesting. Yes. One word for it." She gratefully clasped the coffee cup the waiter handed her. "How was the Gryffindor common room?"

"Oh, very comfortable thank you." Luna smiled absently. "Probably not as comfy as your bed, but it seemed important to attend."

"Of course. To remember the dead and glorify the living." Pansy raised an eyebrow. "The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dead and living at any rate. I doubt the Slytherins got much of a look in."

"Oh, they did all right," Draco offered. "The Minister at least acknowledged that not all of them went off and committed unsanctioned murder. Granger, stop glaring at me. You're putting me off my eggy bread."

"Diddums," Hermione said repressively. "That's it. I'm banning politics from this table for the entirety of brunch. You can discuss it to your heart's content this evening. I would, however, like to propose a toast. To having found those we wish to spend time with."

"To having found those we wish to spend time with!" came the answering chorus.


End file.
